


New Points of Sail

by iwtv



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Dom!Thomas, Fear of Discovery, M/M, Outdoor Sex, a sort-of slow burn, a trip to the english countryside, severe protective instincts, sub!Flint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwtv/pseuds/iwtv
Summary: Thomas debates views on sodomy with James, which eventually leads to Thomas demonstrating his views on sodomy. :) Porn with an intellectual twist. This has been collecting dust since I wrote it last year and needs the light of day.





	1. Chapter 1

“Ho!” said Thomas, pulling on the reigns of his mare as he and James came to a gradual stop, both of them somewhat breathless. James trotted up next him, his horse walking in a circle while he grinned triumphantly and more than a little smugly at Thomas.

“Another round, my lord?” he asked, eyebrows raised.

Thomas chortled and shook his head, still trying to catch his breath.

“No, no. You have proven yourself more than adept at riding,” he said, unable to keep from grinning. “I am sorry I ever thought a seaman would be no good at it.”

The smugness lingered over James's lips, emphasizing the lines around his mouth that Thomas always found attractive. When they had first met, the lieutenant hardly ever smiled and when he did it was always half-hearted. Now, six months later, he couldn’t stop himself when he was with Thomas.

“Perhaps one day you’ll join me on the ship,” said James as they fell into walking side by side. “Then we’ll see how seaworthy you are.”

Thomas raised an eyebrow at him. “Is that a challenge?”

James didn’t answer but slid him a mischievous look from the corner of his eye. Thomas took a deep breath and considered what it would be like to go to sea again; it had been quite some time since he’d had need to travel that way.

“I would very much enjoy the view,” he said. “The endless ocean stretching all around; how cloudless the sky is on a clear day.”

“The things that drew me to it as well,” replied James. “Although it doesn’t compare to this.”

He nodded to indicate the English countryside all around them. They rode through a wide, mostly flat and grassy clearing, with forests flanking either side. It was mid-fall and brilliant hues of red and gold from the alder, beech, and elm trees created a veritable fabric of color for them to appreciate. The nearest residence was Thomas's father’s summer abode a mile behind them.

“I’m still surprised your father allowed me to visit here,” said James as they passed close enough to the woods for their shade to drape over them, speckling sunlight over their clothes.

“My father is many things, most of them not pleasant, but he has always had a soft spot for the country and its beauty this time of year. And besides, he thinks we are here to do serious work on the proposal.”

“You’re suggesting we are not, my lord?” asked James with mock innocence. Thomas tried to hide his grin.

“Perhaps. But perhaps other things will take precedence over it. Ah, it’s just up ahead, over there.”

Thomas pointed several hundred yards ahead of them to where James could see a pond, half hidden by the natural curve of the woods beside it. Thomas had told him of this spot, his favorite spot, where he had come since childhood to be alone and at peace.

“I owe much of my skills in reading and writing to this place,” he said now as they approached it. “If ever I needed to clear my head or even fill it up—with Swift or Locke or Plato—I would come here.”

“It’s beautiful,” said James and meaning it. The pond’s water was a dark but clear greenish-black, glittering in the sunlight. Red and gold leaves floated daintily over its surface. He could also make out the source of the small underground stream that fed it and kept the water circulating. It was easy to picture Thomas coming here, leaning his back against the smooth bark of the birch tree that grew next to it and losing himself in a book.

They dismounted their rides and tied them loosely to a sapling. Thomas led James over to the birch tree and they settled themselves down against it, their backs on either side, knees drawn up and just grazing one another’s.

James let himself scoot close enough to Thomas so that their shoulders also touched before relaxing completely. He caught Thomas's gaze and held it for a sweet moment. From the ground Thomas took his hand and twined their fingers together. James thudded his head against the birch, feeling quite contented. Even the weather of the day was perfect; he’d brought his heavier coat but found that he didn’t need it, only his usual waist coat. Thomas was dressed much the same, if not somewhat fancier in his many-threaded and expensively-colored waist coat.

They remained sitting together in comfortable silence for some time. James let his mind roam here and there over a number of subjects. He thought briefly of the Nassau proposal and what work they had left to do on it, as well as his departure to New Providence itself in scarcely a week’s time. That thought, however, broke his spell of contentment. He was anxious over having to leave both Thomas and Miranda for so long and the more he thought on it the more he wished he didn’t have to go. Thomas suddenly spoke his thoughts out loud.

“However will I survive three months without you?” he bemoaned softly. He picked up a twig and began breaking it off bit by bit.

“I was thinking on the very thing,” said James with a long-suffering sigh. “If there was another way, another man to go in my stead, I would gladly let him.”

Thomas gave him that slow, lazy smile that spoke of infinite care and patience.

“No, you would not. This is too important.”

“I know. But still.”

“Yes, but still,” he agreed.

They fell into another bout of silence. When James turned to look at him again Thomas was frowning slightly, a small knot between his brows. James gave his hand a squeeze.

“What is it?”

The small knot disappeared but not the frown.

“I was just considering a play by Wilmot, 2nd Earl of Rochester. But nevermind. There’s no need to ponder on heavy things today.”

James snorted. “You cannot mention a thing and then not speak of it. Today is a perfect day for contemplation,” he countered merrily.

Thomas tried hard to frown at his infectious enthusiasm.

“Well considering it’s about that singular subject you always shy away from I doubt you’ll want to hear about it.”

James's smile faded but didn’t disappear. He twisted so that he faced Thomas, pressing his palms into the earth and leaning back into them.

“Try me,” he said.

Thomas could hardly resist the look the lieutenant gave him through his brow, his jade eyes piercing right through him in a way that always made Thomas's breath hitch as it did now.

“Very well,” he said slowly. He shifted so that he could prop a leg up against the inside of James's and leaned his shoulder against the tree trunk.

“Wilmot’s play is titled ‘Sodom, or the Quintessence of Debauchery,’ and—”

“Are you serious?” James's mouth hung open, eyes in mild shock.

“Yes darling, I’m afraid I am,” replied Thomas with a small laugh.

“How did he even get it published?”

“A good question. I suspect he paid the publisher extra and told him he could keep more than a fair share of the profits. But anyway, the play is often argued to be disguised satire that speaks about Charles II’s real motive in pushing religious toleration. Wilmot achieves this by using the character of King Bolloxinion—The King of Sodom—to authorize same-sex sodomy as an acceptable sexual practice within the realm. General Buggeranthos reports that this policy is welcomed by the soldiers, who spend less on prostitutes as a consequence, but it has deleterious effects on women of the kingdom.”

Thomas paused and watched James carefully. James shook his head in disbelief. His face was flushed and he kept his gaze downward. Thomas dipped his head in an effort to catch his gaze.

“James?”

James looked up at him and Thomas sighed when he saw the reluctant smile gracing the lieutenant’s lips.

“Go on,” he said. “I’m listening.”

Thomas nodded and cleared this throat.

“Well, with the court and country reduced to erotic madness, the court physician counsels: ‘Fuck women, and let Bugg'ry be no more.’ The king himself however is unconvinced, while the Queen dies of venereal disease. Amid the appearance of demons, fire, and brimstone, Bolloxinion declares his intention to retire to a cavern and die in the act of sodomizing his favorite – a prince, mind you, named Pockenello. And that’s it.”

Thomas watched as James digested it all, still avoiding Thomas's direct gaze.

“So you are saying that this Wilmot used sodomy as a metaphor for religious tolerance?” he asked at length. “And that such a thing will cause chaos in the realm if we’re not all united under one religion?”

“Exactly,” said Thomas, more than a little proud at James's sharpness.

James snorted. “That’s absurd. People are already worshipping under any number of different branches of Christianity; they simply keep it to themselves.”

“Yes, but what if it was ever attempted officially? Announced, as it were, that the people could worship however they pleased? It would be madness, then, don’t you think?”

James raised an eyebrow at him. “I suppose so, but I cannot believe you are defending this viewpoint…”

“I am not,” said Thomas quickly. “I would like nothing better than to see people worshipping God however they wish, yet Wilmot’s point is valid.”

“And what about Wilmot’s opinion on sodomy? I’m guessing you are completely against it.”

“Ah,” said Thomas, positively beaming at him now. “Now we arrive at our old crossroads.”

James let out a huff and turned toward the pond. He retracted his leg away from Thomas's and made to get up but Thomas's hand snaked out and latched onto his wrist.

“Where are you going? You cannot escape this debate every time, James.”

“No? Watch me.”

He tugged his arm hard but Thomas held tight, grinning as James shoved his boots hard into the earth and pulled back from him, effectively lifting Thomas up with him and sending both of them stumbling backwards. Thomas fell into James's chest and James laughed out right, holding him steady with two hands over his forearms. They both stilled. Thomas's eyes went to James's full lips. James—as always—glanced around them on all sides before leaning in and capturing the lord’s lips with his own.

Thomas sighed into his mouth, feeling the gentle pressure of James's tongue asking for entry. Thomas gave it to him. James explored his mouth for another precious second before pulling away. Thomas savored the contact, licking his lips but then frowning again. James raised a thumb and touched his bottom lip.

“You are frowning far too much today,” he said softly.

Thomas backed up a step and placed his palm against James's broad chest.

“Do you agree with Wilmot, then? Do you think that sodomy is a disease?”

James's chest deflated against his palm. He gripped Thomas's arms tighter.

“If you are asking if I think that what we have is anything resembling a disease, then you’ve cut me to the quick, Thomas.”

The raw hurt of his tone made Thomas regret his question—somewhat.

“Yet you would feel shame if someone were to know about us, or if someone were to walk upon us at this moment, wouldn’t you?”

Another sigh. This time James let his hands drop and he turned towards the pond. Thomas's heart sank.

“I will never understand how you would not,” James countered after a moment. “As much as it would be a comfort to think ourselves as wild animals, subject only to our own rules and whims, we aren’t. We have to at least pretend to abide by society’s rules.”

“I know,” said Thomas, his patience wearing thin. He walked up and stood in front of James, forcing the other man to look at him.

“What I am saying, what I’ve been saying to you, is that there is a fundamental difference between pretending to believe something and the actual content of one’s mind, even if every single person on the earth believes them to be wrong.”

Thomas's voice grew louder as he spoke. James's face was red again, this time with anger.

“If every single person thought I was wrong, you are telling me I should think I am in the right?” he demanded. “That’s absurd.”

“It is,” said Thomas quickly, raising an index finger. “Because there will never be a consensus on anything created by man’s mind; it’s simply impossible. So don’t you see, there will always be people like us, James; men like us, and therefore you absolutely must consider the possibility that our feelings are, at the very least, valid.”

James grabbed him suddenly and forcefully by the arms again, dulling Thomas's own anger and replacing it with surprise. Those two jade eyes bore into his sapphire ones with a fire.

“If anyone ever found out about us and took you away from me, I don’t know what I’d do; I’d be beside myself, do you understand?”

He nearly shook Thomas in his intensity; the knot between his brows was near painful. The rest of Thomas's bold proclamations died on his lips in the face of James's overwhelming need to protect and Thomas scolded himself for getting so carried away. He nodded at James.

“I do,” he said softly.

James's grip on him eased, the pained look fading. Once again Thomas looked at his lips, suddenly feeling the heat rise in him with ferocity. He leaned forward and clasped his hand around James's nape, pulling him into another kiss but this time it was like liquid fire. He sucked on James's mouth greedily, forcing his tongue inside the other man’s. James obliged, not having a chance to look around them this time before Thomas's passion was engulfing him.

When Thomas pulled back James was reluctant for the contact to end and Thomas had to place a finger between their lips. James looked up at him.

“And will you protect me, keep me from harm?” Thomas asked.

James kissed the finger pressed to him.

“Yes.”

“Would you fight for me?”

James's hands slinked around his waist.

“Yes. I would tear apart anyone who tried to come between us.”

Thomas closed his eyes, his heart thrilling to the words despite the severity of them; words spoken with such sincerity and heart as he’d never heard from another.

A breeze blew, shuffling the leaves overhead and letting the sunlight dapple over Thomas's face, warming his closed eyelids.

“Thomas?”

Thomas opened his eyes, letting James pull him close. His breath smelled of the apples they’d eaten after lunch, mixed with the faint aroma of soap.

“Please don’t misunderstand me,” he said. “I’m not ashamed of you, of us. I’m not. If anything, I’m ashamed that I feel ashamed.”

James bowed his head, eyes going to the ground.

That sentiment, at least, Thomas could understand.

He smiled and lifted one of James's hands from his waist and kissed it. He was about to quote some rather racy Ovid to James as a bridge back to lighter conversation but a fancy struck him. The immediate idea instantly grew and blossomed in his mind. He glanced over to the horses, seeing the blanket he’d thought to bring with them. He’d never intended to use it for anything other than to stretch out on, and in case the ground was less than favorable, and just maybe to exchange some kisses and light caresses on…

Now, however, the proverbial wheels in his head were turning; his analytical mind worked in overdrive. He saw a golden opportunity to help James overcome his shame.

“Come,” he said innocently. “Let us not for get to enjoy the day. We can lay out on the blanket.”

Seeming to be glad of the change in conversation James readily followed him. They freed up the blanket from its satchel and walked uphill from the pond a few dozen yards into a copse of yellow-gold alder trees. The trees grew wide and spacious at their tops, leaving their trunks spaced out for a more than roomy area on the forest floor. They fluffed out the blanket over the many leaves, brushing aside some twigs and rocks and then settling themselves down.


	2. Chapter 2

James looked at the brilliantly colored canopy overhead. Amazing that nature was capable of such things; he felt as though he was in a painting and the artist had used only yellow paint. The sunlight filtering through completed the effect. He realized with a start how completely different it was from the sea.

“James.”

Thomas’s voice brought him back. When James dragged his eyes away from the woods he startled to see Thomas stretched out on his side, propped up on an elbow and unbuttoning his shirt. James gave him a mock frown.

“Really, Thomas. It ‘s not exactly hot out here.”

It was the wrong thing to say. Thomas's lips went up in a mischievous grin.

“Mmm. I would disagree.”

James breathed out a laugh through his nose. “I completely fell into that one, didn’t I?”

“You did.”

Thomas had reached the last button, revealing his smooth white chest with a faint smattering of chest hair that James allowed himself to admire for a moment. Thomas made a show of following James's gaze, the look on his face changing imperceptibly to something James recognized as seductive. He sucked in a breath, small warning bells ringing in his mind.

“Thomas…”

Thomas sat up and began unbuckling his riding boots and kicking them off. Automatically James whipped his head around them, focusing on the pond and the clearing just a few dozen yards away.

“Thomas, someone might come by—“

“Nonsense,” said Thomas, now undoing his neck scarf and letting it drop. “This is my father’s land. We are the only two guests, and he is off visiting Lord Wilshire today.”

“There are lost riders in the countryside all the time, from what I hear,” said James urgently, sitting up. He was about to leap up, truth be told, in order to discourage Thomas from further shedding layers but the lord sensed it and he grabbed James by the wrist.

“No, you don’t.”

Thomas held fast to him. James was considering wrestling himself out of the iron-like grip but he did not want to injure Thomas. It was during his hesitation that Thomas got up and swung himself over James's lap, straddling him and quickly removing his undershirt to expose the chest James so admired.

“Jesus, Thomas.”

James leaned back, head whipping around them again as his pulse raced and his heart pounded away in his chest. Thomas was grinning like a madman at him in a way that both irritated James and caused a pleasant wave of heat to swell up from his breast. When Thomas made to unlace his fly, James's hands shot out and grabbed him. Thomas—ever the opportunist—bent forward and captured his lieutenant’s lips with his own and bucked his hips into James's lap in one fluid movement.

James groaned, feeling his own groin instantly respond. Sharp heat coursed through his cheeks and his cock. Thomas's breath tickled against his ear as he grinded into him.

“Let us work on a separate plan,” he said in a hot whisper that sent erotic chills down James's spine. “Let us see if we cannot help you overcome these feelings of guilt and shame you harbor.”

A million and one protests were on James's lips but they were effectively silenced when Thomas plunged his tongue into his mouth. Another groan escaped the back of James’s throat. Dear God, the power Thomas Hamilton now wielded over him…

That small revelation was lost as soon as it had entered his mind as Thomas continued to ply him at both his crotch and mouth. James reached up and planted a firm palm against Thomas's breast bone to push him back.

Breathless, Thomas stopped, lips still parted and wanting more as James gathered himself to speak.

“And how is having sex in the woods going to do that?” he asked.

The madly seductive grin returned. Thomas shifted slightly in his lap, arms coming up to wrap around James's neck.

“Have you ever had sex outside, away from shuttered windows and doors and locks?”

James blinked. Thomas seemed confident he was asking a rhetorical question and James knew his meaning.

“I’ve had meetings with men outdoors before,” he said at length, trying to figure out if there was an answer to this that would liberate him from Thomas's clutches. None seemed forthcoming so he continued with the truth.

“I’ve...given fellatio outside before—”

“In the darkened alleyways of all those well-known, taboo corners of London,” Thomas finished for him. “As have I, as have all men of our kind. That is not the same.”

Thomas pushed James's hands to his crotch. James felt his bulge and inhaled sharply. Thomas was at his ear again, this time nibbling at it, his breath tickling.

“Please James, let me.”

And James's well formulated protests that would have continued until Thomas grew frustrated and gave up simply died on the vine. They had been together long enough for Thomas to know exactly how to persuade him. True, James knew he could simply force Thomas off his lap; he was the stronger of the two; could force him off, push him aside and rise up. Even as the thought entered his mind he let it die as well, knowing he would do no such thing.

Thomas was unbuttoning his shirt now and murmuring for him to take off his waist coat. James allowed that much then found himself still protesting. He simply could not help it. The thoughts that plagued him would not let him be.

“Someone might see…a nobleman, Thomas…it isn’t worth it.”

Thomas bent down to kiss his collarbone, his nipples.

“No one is coming. Say no more about it.”

His words were like hard silk, demanding but gentle, and James obeyed. He finally let out a sigh. The voices in his head still tormented him, and every chance Thomas was not in command of his face or lips he glanced around their golden wonderland, afraid that one of the demons in his head would manifest itself to condemn them both.

Yet Thomas was powerfully persuasive, his every move on top of James pushing the demons back. Thomas was fully hard, and James felt his own cock begin to ache with want. He’d let himself be stripped down to his breeches. Thomas's hand wondered over the contours of his chest and stomach, fingertips tracing the hard lines of his seaman’s abdomen and making James's breath hitch.

They teased and danced a little while longer, then Thomas pushed himself off of James's lap and stood. His sapphire eyes, now heavy with lust, looked at him brazenly as he pulled down his pants and kicked them off, revealing his naked body to James and the outside world.

James's cock all but jumped at the sight, the heat in him rising furiously and his mind conjuring up vivid scenarios of a lone traveler coming upon them, of himself springing up and jumping in front of Thomas to shield him, then lunging at the stranger…

Before the thoughts could turn any darker Thomas was kneeling on the blanket, his cock hard against his belly as he tugged off James's riding boots. James made no move to stop him, though something deep inside screamed at him to put a stop to this madness. He dug his nails into the blanket and clenched his jaw against the thing. No, this was not madness, this was…this was…

Thomas was now tugging at his breeches, expression a lust-fueled determination that made it difficult for James to think. What was this?

He lifted up and allowed his breeches to be shed, his own cock stiff and ready, bouncing slightly as it was freed. He heard Thomas's breath catch and he looked up. Thomas was staring at his cock, wet lips parted with want. James felt every fibre of his being ache and sizzle and he was lost.

He motioned for Thomas to come to him and Thomas did, eagerly straddling him again as he pressed their lips together. James lay on his back, pulling Thomas down with him as their kisses turned sloppy and impatient.

“James,” Thomas breathed.

James nipped at his chin, his jaw line.

“Yes?”

“Will you let me take you, truly take you?”

James caught the emphasis on the word and he paused.

“What do you mean?”

Thomas put further space between them, lifting himself off James enough so that he could place a palm over his breast when James attempted to follow him up.

“I mean, will you allow me to have my way with you, so much that you will forget that you are in the English countryside, naked and exposed. In short, I want to fuck you brainless.”

It was unusual for him to curse so crudely but he was glad he had when he watched James's lips open and his chest go up, eyes wide. Underneath him James's cock twitched. Thomas let slip his smile.

“Can I take that to mean a ‘yes’?”

“You are the devil, Thomas Hamilton,” said James evenly, rising up to kiss him. Thomas sighed into him.

“I thought I was your saint,” he said teasingly, but James's expression threw him. His body language screamed at Thomas and his consent, but the conflict that raged inside knotted his brows, made his arm come up against Thomas's continued advances.

“We still must be cautious,” said James. Thomas gathered his patience and took hold of James's cock.

“Not here. Not now.”

He pulled on it, eliciting a moan from James. They both looked down as Thomas pulled hard along James's shaft, rubbing his thumb and index fingers along his crown and causing James to tilt his head back, eyes closed. Thomas smiled. He had him. James was his.

Thomas massaged and caressed his cock for long minutes, gently rubbing his thumb over the crown every so often to elicit another sound from James. James began moving his hips, thrusting into Thomas's hand. Thomas paused to reach into his discarded trousers and retrieve a small vial of oil. James followed him, not wanting to leave his touch, lips roaming over Thomas's collarbone and shoulders, making him gasp as James's tongue found a nipple.

It made for a difficult time of opening the vial and saturating his fingers with the slick oil but somehow he managed.

“On your side,” said Thomas. James complied, crooking his knee so that Thomas had easy access to his rear. Thomas lay down in front of him and found James's soft and puckered opening. He watched the lieutenant gasp as Thomas worked a slick finger inside. James's hand came up to the side of his face, fingers roughly scraping through his fair hair. Thomas pressed their bodies close, working his finger in deeper and causing the muscles there to contract wonderfully around him. He felt inside the tight clench of James as James writhed against him, making small moans and puffing out breaths into Thomas's mouth.

Thomas's own cock began to ache with need, and he pressed it against James's, letting him know he was just as encouraged. He placed another finger inside.

James moaned deeper.

“That feels amazing,” he whispered. His voice was thick with lust.

“Do you want me?” Thomas whispered back, lips grazing his.

“Yes.”

He inserted a third finger. James was deliciously tight against it but Thomas gently forced his way in. He loosened and slicked James's hole until James's grip on his hair tightened and he whimpered.

“I want you,” he said, eyes closed. “I want you so badly.”

Thomas let out a sigh. His cock was rock-hard against James's and his mouth had gone dry. He pressed his fingers as far in as he could make them and wiggled them. James gasped, face screwing up as he writhed helplessly against the pleasure Thomas wrung from him.

Thomas felt emboldened and empowered. He adored this every time; it was one part of their intimacy that was usually the same but as intense each and every time. Now, he thought, to change things a bit.

In the past Thomas let James dominate for the most part. He loved watching James take him, loved watching the mariner’s strong and powerful body focused solely on ramming into him and drawing out his pleasure. Now, however, Thomas wanted to be that body.

He withdrew his fingers and sat up on his knees, one hand coming up to motion for James to let him raise his leg. He watched James lift his head and look around them, cheeks flushed pink. Thomas set his jaw, the determination in him reaching a new high. This new proposal would succeed, he told himself. It must. It was one thing to play by the rules when they were in public, but to have James continue to feel as though he were doing something wrong in private would no longer be tolerated. It was making him suffer, and Thomas loved him too damn much to simply ignore that.

Thomas lifted James's leg until it was fully erect, fingers tracing down his bulging calf muscle to rest behind his knee. With one leg up his rear was wondrously exposed. Thomas stroked himself a few times, getting some of the oil onto his cock. James watched him with rapt attention, seeing how he was to be taken. For the moment, Thomas thought impishly.

Thomas licked his lips. This was going to be pure bliss. He made James wait, fingers plying James's rim to find it open and stretched to his liking. James whimpered.

“Must you always tease?” James panted at him.

In response Thomas shoved all three fingers back in him and James instantly bucked, his leg contracting but Thomas held fast to it, keeping James exposed and exactly how he wanted him.

“Nuhh, fuck,” James said loudly. As soon as he did his eyes popped open and again he looked around. Thomas sucked air between his teeth. Enough of that.

Thomas pressed his cock against James's slick rim and pushed his crown in. He heard James's breath hitch. He carefully pushed in further, until half his shaft was inside and James's velvet muscles squeezed against his cock and Thomas let out a long, low moan. Christ.

He gently worked himself further inside James, taking tiny pushes deeper into James's delicious ass. Thomas glanced up to see James's eyes screwed shut, teeth clenched and a fist around the blanket. He moaned at the sight. Yes, James was his, with utter abandon.

Thomas pushed in up to his scrotum, slowly and carefully, so that his cock was seated to its root inside. He let out a long, low hum in the back of his throat. James hissed through his teeth.

“Are you all right?” he asked James. His voice was raw.

James opened his eyes and nodded vigorously, a flash of a lusty smile coming to his lips before vanishing when Thomas grinded his cock around inside him. He didn’t thrust just yet, remembering his plan. He realized in the same moment that the whole thing might be as much of a challenge for him as it would be for James; he’d have to maintain his level of control, to draw out both their pleasure or otherwise fall into a simple quick fuck and lose the challenge of making James wait, exposed in the open.

So he grinded into James, rolling his hips and watching with delight as his cock disappeared into James's hole and his scrotum rubbed up against it. James let out small murmurs of pleasure. The rest of him still looked a bit tense to Thomas, and he guessed that James was ready to spring up and break their contact at the first sign of intrusion. Thomas would soon make such a thing impossible. He grinned at the thought.

Now he could not help but to thrust just a little into James; he was too delicious, too pliant not to, and the hot grip around Thomas's cock was too much. He thrusted slightly, watching as his shaft reappeared and then disappeared and making James gasp. Both his hands now fisted the blanket. He was looking at Thomas with red, wet lips and heavily-lidded eyes.

“Jesus, you’re beautiful,” Thomas heard himself say. “So beautiful. And all mine.”

“I am,” said James, closing his eyes and leaning his head back, propped up on his elbows. “I’m all yours. Now and always.”

Thomas bit his lower lip. God, but it was going to be hard to control himself. Still he managed to pull himself out of James, who moaned in protest.

“On your hand and knees,” he breathed out. James looked at him in mild surprise.

“I told you,” said Thomas. “I’m going to make you forget where you are.”

James grinned and gave him that look through his brows, eyes dancing seductively at Thomas.

“You can try, my lord.”

Control. He repeated the word over and over, wanting to curse at James.

“Then try I will,” he said, slapping James's thigh. “Now stop looking at me like that, or I’ll be in danger of finishing now.”

That had the opposite effect, of course, and James grinned more broadly as he turned over and rested on his hands and knees, spreading his legs out and awaiting Thomas. Thomas groaned at the sight of James so prostrate before him, his cleft wet and glistening in the dappled sunlight. He was his to command.

Thomas placed his hands over either side of James's rump and squeezed, stretching him out more. He bent over and began plying kisses, starting with the flesh over James's tailbone and travelling up, up, up, to between his shoulder blades. Thomas shifted so that he pressed up against James to reach the graceful dip between his shoulder and neck. James turned his head and their lips met. James plunged his tongue inside Thomas and Thomas whimpered at his eagerness.

“What do you want me to do?” Thomas asked.

“Fuck me,” said James without hesitation. Of the two of them James had never had a problem with low brow language, and now Thomas thrilled to hear it. It caused a delectable burning to churn in his gut as he rubbed his cock against James's cleft.

James kissed him harder, more desperately. A half-cruel, half-necessary thought crossed Thomas's mind.

“Aren’t you worried we’re being seen?” he asked, biting James's lower lip.

James automatically raised his head to look, but Thomas noted how much slower his reaction time was; he was lost in a haze of lust. Thomas bit his own lower lip, trying to hide his glee.

“Damn you,” James said to him, turning to face him but refusing to let Thomas kiss him. Thomas pressed his cock harder against James's cleft and rubbed it. He left James's face and worked his way back down his back, kissing along his spine until he reached the tailbone again. He gripped James's thigh with one hand and rubbed an index finger along his moist rim with the other.

“You are, of course, welcome to quit this if you please,” he said, positively lost in his role now.

“Fuck you,” said James. He tried to put force behind the sentiment but it only caused the burning in Thomas's gut to grow, heart pounding in his ears and cock throbbing now. In response he plunged into James without warning, pushing his stiff shaft not quite all the way in.

“Uhhh,” was all James could say and Thomas reveled at the feeling of James once again excruciatingly tight around him, his inner muscles forming a soft wall around his cock that made the heat course all over Thomas's body. Sweat broke out on his forehead. Now, at last, he could pump James with some freedom.

All manner of murmurs and half-mumbled syllables left the lieutenant’s mouth in the next few minutes. Thomas struggled hard not to lose himself entirely in the feel of James wrapped around him. He loved how easily James allowed him to control his body, a body strong enough to beat him black and blue if he so chose. It was another reminder of the power he wielded over James, so much that it was almost frightening. Almost.

Mostly, however, it was intoxicating, better than the best merlot or brandy Thomas had ever tasted. He held power in his title and family name, but Thomas had always been acutely aware of how others of his class often saw him. It wasn’t that he was called intrinsically frail or weak-looking; it was his mannerisms and what those people often construed as a naïve character in him to the point of being dim-witted, neither of which was true.

James had understood that. He’d understood and he’d fallen in love with what Thomas actually was, and Thomas would always be in his debt for it. To have this kind of power, though, was something new and addictive.

James braced himself under Thomas, arching his back and pushing himself into Thomas's cock as Thomas pumped him.

He pulled himself completely out of James, who made another garbled noise. When he turned his head to see Thomas, Thomas rammed back in him, then pulled all the way out again, cock wet and rock-hard. He did it again and James muttered curses, breath hitched as though it were completely controlled by Thomas’s cock and how he chose to use it.

“Oh James,” he moaned in a hoarse tone. He felt the heat in him building and turning white-hot. No, not yet. He wanted nothing more than to blindly thrust himself hard into James until James was shouting out loud for all the woods to hear but he restrained himself, pulling out again and placing a hand on James’s ribs.

“Come here,” he said.

James slowly left his missionary position, chest heaving and the dusting of reddish hairs there tangled with sweat. He brutally attacked Thomas’s lips as though to devour Thomas whole.

“Thomas,” he muttered between assaults. “Don’t stop. Please.”

Thomas grinned through the thick haze of sex. His brain had ceased to function at a higher level but he was still about himself enough to know his next move.

He told James to lay on his side again and this time Thomas matched his position from behind him, his cock sliding inside James’s opening and wanting hole like butter. He lifted James’s free leg up and wrapped an arm around his thigh. From this position he also had a perfect view of James’s front side and his own throbbing member.

“Touch yourself,” he said. It might be a bad idea, and he worried that James would get himself off before Thomas was ready for him to, but James’s own machinations were sloppy at best as Thomas pounded him from behind. He stared, fixated, as James pulled along his shaft, moaning. Absolutely, insanely delicious it was, watching James helpless against him and reducing him into a hot heap of writhing pleasure with each thrust of his cock.

Precum dribbled from James now, and he rubbed furiously at his crown. Thomas’s hand shot out and stopped him.

“No. I’m not done yet.”

In response James let out an anguished moan, unwilling to release his grip over his cock so instead Thomas held his hand still. No doubt his own cock was dribbling the same fluid; God, but it felt incredible! He felt as though he were melting into James and he no longer knew where one of them began and the other ended.


	3. Chapter 3

James’s entire body was diminished into a plaything for Thomas’s sexual desires, and he was loving every second of it. Never before had Thomas so forcefully dominated him before. It had been startling at first, but any doubt or misconceptions that might have been forming had been vanquished quickly enough. Thomas had always been good in bed, but this…

James had no words. Even if had words he would not have been able to speak them, not with the way Thomas was pumping his cock inside him and gyrating his hips and whispering things like 'you’re mine' into his ear. Certainly not with the positions in which he took James.

Thomas held firmly to his thigh, opening him so wide James thought he would split into. The resulting sensation of Thomas’s cock was so intense he thought he might pass out. Could a person pass out from pleasure? He couldn’t think on it, couldn’t focus on anything, in fact, except the man who had wrapped himself so tightly to James he wondered if they might not merge together. James moaned at the thought. There was nothing else, no other plane of existence and nothing in that plane save for a blanket, himself, and Thomas. He wanted to slip away, to become lost in that plane and never have to return from it.

When Thomas forced him to stop squeezing his cock to relieve the throbbing ache, James moaned in protest but could do little more. Thomas could have commanded him to do anything in that moment and James would have obeyed without question. Without question.

He was so close to the edge now he couldn’t stand it. Thomas was turning him and James made to go missionary again but Thomas whispered in his ear, “Do you still trust me?”

James had to swallow several times before he could answer.

“Yes.”

“Then lie on your stomach.”

James made to comply. Thomas gently took his cock and pushed it up against his belly as James lay nearly flat on the blanket. Thomas nudged on his legs and James spread them out, crooked at the knees. He could feel fluid dripping down his cleft now and he was suddenly, blindly eager for Thomas's touch. Thomas muttered something behind him about how completely debauched James looked and James savored the utter want in his voice.

Thomas climbed over top of him next, spreading his legs over James's and James's heart skipped a beat. He slipped his cock back inside. As always, the immediate heat and hardness filling him up knocked the breath out of him for a second.

He felt Thomas slip the queue out of his damp hair, fingers sifting through. Then he slipped his arm over James's shoulder and braced a palm against the blanket. James startled when Thomas’s other hand clamped hard around his mouth, and then…and then…

James screwed up his face and gritted his teeth and shouted into the hand when Thomas began pounding into him like the seven furies, his lithe and hot body draped over top of his own, pinning him there like an insect. His grip over his mouth forced James’s head to tilt back. The heat rose too fast and furious. Thomas slammed into him with no mercy, flat stomach hitting against the small of James's back.

James’s eyes rolled into his head, muffled cries coming from his lips. Jesus Christ, he thought he really could pass out now. Yet still he bent himself into Thomas, wanting to be impaled over and over, and Thomas met his challenge. He listened as Thomas’s panting became more staggered and short.

James could do nothing, not even move. He could do nothing but take the pounding and let out muffled shouts into Thomas’s palm. He was flooded with pleasure like warm syrup. He was going to explode, fuck yes, any moment now. The pressure was too much. He opened himself as wide as he could as Thomas’s cock filled and stretched and destroyed him, reducing him to nothing but a hot mass of sexual energy whose only purpose was to feel.

Above him Thomas let out a high keening sound and James felt his seed spill into him. All manner of vulgarities came from the lord’s mouth. His palm slipped away from James’s mouth and James finally mustered his strength and pushed both of them up so that he could grab his cock. It took only a few seconds’ worth of jerks and his own come spewed out. Thomas was still fucking him through the shuddering aftershock of his own orgasm.James pulled and pulled at himself, eyes screwed shut. He did not know if he was mumbling out loud or in his head. Thomas was still inside him, still thrusting sporadically and weakly. James squeezed his crown as the last of his come leaked out. Then, in one fluid motion, both he and Thomas collapsed onto their sides.

Typically after sex, James wanted some space, a chance to cool down and catch his breath. Thomas was the same, but not today. Neither one of them made a move to separate, and Thomas’s soft cock remained inside James. There was no sound save for their huffing and puffing and the occasional bird nearby. Gradually, James became aware of the woods around him as his brain began functioning properly again.

A light breeze stirred, rustling the leaves around the golden wonderland they were in. It could not have been more than an hour since they’d first found this spot yet it felt like much longer to James. He swallowed, mouth still dry, but at least now he had saliva again to wet it. He felt Thomas slide out of him at last.

He rolled over to his back, body starting to cool, and looked at Thomas. Thomas, with his flushed cheeks and big blue eyes and damp yellow hair. Gorgeous, beautiful Thomas.He was still breathing heavy, but no longer beside himself. He weakly raised a hand and touched James’s cheek.

“Are you all right? Was that…all right?”

James let out a stifled laugh. “Now you ask me?”

Thomas immediately reddened and looked down. James pulled back. Did Thomas think he had done wrong?

James reached out and lifted his chin so those sapphire eyes met his.

“I don’t suppose you’ve ever come close to drowning before,” he mused.

Thomas blinked, eyebrows coming together. James wetted his lips.

“I’ve been overboard before to rescue another sailor, once during a fierce storm not long after I made lieutenant. They saved the other man first—scarcely more than a lad, really. While I was waiting to then be saved, the water around me was churning like a mad beast. I truly believe that its only goal was to suck me into the depths.”

James gave him a bashful grin and looked away.

“That’s what you felt like—a warm, raging ocean, pulling me down into your warm depths were nothing else exists and nothing else matters. And I would have it again and again.”

James looked up at him again and this time his expression was as severe as Thomas had ever seen. Thomas swallowed hard and blinked. He had understood the metaphor, knew that James was telling him he enjoyed their experience, but beyond that…What the hell did it mean?

James had never been as articulate with his rhetoric as Thomas, but when he was…Jesus.Thomas found himself feeling uneasy.

“James, what, exactly, are you saying?”

James kissed Thomas’s parted lips with more tenderness and chastity than he’d ever used before. Thomas's heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. Was it true, then? Did the lieutenant feel as strongly as he did? Was it love?

When James pulled away the severe look was gone and his jade eyes had softened.

“It was fucking incredible,” he said with a grin in his usual manner, but Thomas's wasn’t fooled. He grinned back, feeling as though he could soar above the heavens.

“Truly?” Thomas asked.

“Truly.”

“I worried I…overdid it, that I’d frightened you.”

“For a moment, perhaps,” James admitted. “But only for a moment. I trusted you. I trust you.”

Thomas’s smile turned very smug.

“I can safely assume my proposal has succeeded then?”

James looked at him, confused. “Your prop—”

He stopped short and laughed, sitting up and looking around them for the first time in ages. Here he was, completely naked and out in the middle of the English countryside and it was fantastically, absurdly, wonderful.

“Yes, your proposal worked,” he said with mock disapproval. “Just don’t expect a repeat performance any time soon.”

“Oh?” said Thomas, sitting up and scooting close in behind him so that his breath was at his ear.

“Is that another challenge?”

“Jesus, man! Can we take a respite first?”


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas laughed out right and James tugged his arms so they wrapped around him. In truth he would gladly accept another, similar “proposal” from Thomas. He wanted this, wanted him, more than he’d wanted anything in his entire life. Again the thought came to him, _I would fight for this man, I would kill for this man._ He had, after all, managed to convince him for the first time not to be afraid of his own self. Not to mention he’d done it with incredible, mind-blowing sex.

Yet James knew the dark and dangerous sentiment about the violence to be true; he did not know why he would even ponder on such things except that it was part of his nature. He’d always harbored some constant violent force within him. Even Admiral Hennessy had seen it on occasion when his emotions went unchecked—he’d been in more than his fair share of fights, and he knew that it was this inner chaos that drove him to it.

He kept these thoughts quiet and away from Thomas. He’d already spoken hesitantly of them earlier this afternoon. No need to dwell.

 

They dressed and gathered up the horses to begin the trek back to the earl’s summer house. Thomas caught him trying to favor his rear over the saddle and pretended not to notice, looking away to hide a grin and feeling more than a little pleased with himself.

They came within view of the house. The thing was designed to be more like a castle than a cottage and had the size to match, stretching out over a large chunk of green, rolling land and surrounded by a low stone wall that added to the idea of a fortified castle.

“Can we stop a moment my lord?”

Thomas shook off thoughts of his father’s ridiculous spending habits.

“What for?”

“I want to show you something.”

James nodded towards another copse of trees to their right. He stopped his horse and dismounted. He walked off towards the trees without bothering to tie the horse to anything.

“James, what are you doing?”

“Come on,” he yelled over his shoulder.

Thomas sighed. “What on earth…”

He dismounted and followed the lieutenant into the shade of the birches and alders. James had stopped in front of the smooth bark of a birch, waiting for him. Thomas looked around but neither saw nor heard anything out of the ordinary.

“What—”

James cut him off when he grabbed Thomas and pushed him up against the tree trunk, a palm rubbing at his crotch before Thomas scarcely knew what was happening. He let out a short laugh as James kissed his neck and made his way lower.

“Really, James, I don’t know if I’m up to another round so—uhhh”

His words were once again cut off when James undid his fly and put his mouth over his cock in one nimble motion. Thomas was until that moment completely soft, but as soon as James’s wet mouth and tongue slide over his shaft he grew stiff. Thomas looked down at him and felt his stomach flip at the sight. James looked up at him, lips fully engulfing his cock and hollowing out his cheeks. Thomas arched his hips into the sweet sensation. He ran his fingers underneath James’s nape, pulling on his ponytail.

“Oh, James,” he muttered. James’s lips came to the crown of his cock, tongue licking and dancing over it and causing Thomas to whimper. What a delicious surprise this was! James grinned up at him.

“Shall I continue, my lord?”

All Thomas could do was moan and push the back of James’s head. James complied, once again wrapping his lips over Thomas. This time he took him further down until Thomas felt the back of James’s throat touch his tip, sending an excruciating wave of pleasure through his cock and making him weak in the knees.

James pushed his mouth further up his shaft so that the cool tip of his nose was buried in Thomas’s pale curly hairs and his chin against Thomas’s scrotum. Thomas arched his hips again, unable to keep himself from writhing with pleasure. James clenched his hands around Thomas’s thighs and pushed him firmly against the tree.

“God damnit,” Thomas heard himself mutter in a small voice. James had effectively turned the tables; now it was himself who was debased and stripped. Thomas closed his eyes briefly and let himself drown in the sensation, the realization that James—if he so chose—could lord over him with the same amount of power.

Thomas forced his eyes open to look at James, not wanting to miss a second. James turned his head to the side and flicked his tongue over the underside of Thomas’s shaft several times, then he pulled hard with his lips. His fingers clamped down on Thomas’s thighs when he attempted to buck into James. He let out another desperate whimper.

“What are you doing to me, you devil?” he said. He felt James’s lips curve in an attempt to smile over his cock.

Never before had James demanded from him before. He dominated their encounters, but always both of them acted in accord to the other’s expectations, keeping themselves in check. Not after today. James was demanding this, demanding to please him and holding nothing back.

Thomas felt the pressure in his cock steadily building. Flashes of heat shot through him. He gritted his teeth and pressed against James’s grip of his thighs until it was painful. Yet the pain was minor and insignificant in the face of how his cock felt being consumed.

Thomas squirmed and bucked gently and James’s grip relinquished. He shifted his stance and now pushed on Thomas’s rear, encouraging his rutting. James’s cheeks hollowed out further. He took his mouth away just long enough to swallow before reclaiming Thomas as his own. Thomas gripped the tops of the lieutenant’s shoulders as he fucked into his mouth and James took him. At last the pressure was too great and Thomas screwed his eyes closed.

“Christ, I’m going to come,” he said in a garbled breath.

His fingers dug into the fabric of James’s coat as James removed his mouth again, this time sliding Thomas’s cock against his belly and sucking on the thin flesh of his scrotum. Thomas let out another whimper. His cock was positively aching now, precum dribbling everywhere.

“James…”

If this was even an inkling of how he’d made James feel earlier, then good God, how sweet revenge truly was.

James took his cock down again and worked it frantically. Thomas gasped for air, then stopped breathing altogether as he climaxed. He bucked into James’s mouth as hot seed shot out. James swallowed some of it before pulling away and letting Thomas coat his face. Thomas shook himself, watching in an all-consuming haze of lust as James licked and sucked at him until nothing more could be squeezed from him.

James cleaned himself off while Thomas slid down the tree trunk, legs weak, and tucked himself back in. He thumped his head against the trunk and closed his eyes. He was grinning like a fool and didn’t care how ridiculous it surely looked. He was too damn happy to care.

He felt strong arms wrap around him and help pull him to his feet. He opened his eyes and found a pair of green ones watching him imploringly. He could not seem to find any words right away so James spoke instead.

“Did I drain you dry?”

Thomas nodded and found his voice. “Most assuredly, yes. You may have to carry me the rest of way.”

James laughed before turning somber.

“That was a thank you of sorts,” he said with a shrug and looked away. Thomas recognized the old self-consciousness return. So, still some work to be done, he thought. He put a shoulder over James.

“Say no more, lieutenant. I’m sure I understand. We should get back before those storm clouds over there find their way over here.”

He gestured to the easterly skies, where a dark bank of clouds had formed and were moving towards the summer house. The breeze had already picked up around them, sending red and gold leaves swirling over the grass.

“Will you stay the night?” Thomas asked as they neared the front gates to the house. “Father will be away visiting Lord Wilshire until tomorrow. He never admits it but he likes to get drunk off Wilshire’s imported French wines.”

James chuckled, then hesitated. “I should probably be getting back—”

“Nonsense,” said Thomas. “You are on leave for the weekend, are you not?”

“Yes, but—”

“But what?”

James stopped in front of the gate and looked at him, slow smile spreading.

“But nothing. I cannot refuse such a generous invitation from my lord.”

Thomas smiled softly, mind already reeling with the possibilities for tonight. Together they passed through the gates as two attendants rushed forward to open them. Indeed, Thomas mused happily, there really were all manner of possibilities open to them. James was not a passing fancy to him, and now Thomas knew—in his heart—that James felt the same. He could not predict their futures, but for now everything was just right.

“James?”

“Hmm?”

“What is that phrase they yell out when a ship unfurls all her sails and is ready to get underway?”

“Full sail ahead?”

Thomas smiled. “Yes. Full sail ahead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I nearly forgot this wasn't finished so sorry for the wait. And thanks for all the kudos, I'm so glad everyone likes outdoor kink as much as I liked writing about it. :)


End file.
